wildkrattsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lemur Stink Fight
“'Lemur Stink Fight'” is the twentieth episode of Season 3 of Wild Kratts, originally airing on PBS Kids on April 21, 2015. Overall it is the 86th episode of the series. The episode was written and directed by Chris Kratt. In this episode, the Wild Kratts decide to investigate two ring-tailed lemur troops in order to find out why they were fighting. Meanwhile, Donita Donata and Dabio fly to Madagascar to collect scents for fragrant soap and shampoo. Plot The episode begins with a live action segment. The Kratt brothers are sitting with a troop of ring-tailed lemurs on Madagascar. The troop is starting the day by warming themselves in the sun and grooming each other. Afterwards, the Kratt brothers ask their “What if?” question and the show transitions into the cartoon segment. It is a bright, early morning in Madagascar; Chris and Martin are packing things up to see ring-tailed lemurs. The brothers are about to wake up the crew, but instead a loud ring-tailed lemur call wakes them up. Chris, Martin, and Aviva rush out to the source, but when they reach it, it becomes too late and they watch as two troops quarrelling of lemurs separate. They decide to investigate the reason why the lemurs were fighting by infiltrating the troops. Meanwhile, Donita Donata is flying in her jet, smelling scented soap and shampoo. However, she is disappointed with the smells, calling them “too ordinary”. Knowing that Madagascar is an island full of endemic plants and animals, she decides to go there, believing that Madagascar must have scents that are “special”. Martin enters the territory of one of the troops. He activates his Ring-tailed Lemur Creature Power Suit after naming a young lemur Clingon. Aviva names Clingon’s troop Troop Clingon. In the other lemur troop’s territory, Chris collects some tamarind fruit. He names his troop Troop Tamarind after activating Lemur Powers. As each brother settles into their roles as members of the troop, they learn that females are the leaders, that they hold their tails high so other members know where the troop is, and that scents are important for communication: lemurs define their territories by leaving scent marks formed by scraping trees and smearing them with oil secreted from their wrists. Other troops respect the marks and do not mess with the marking troop’s resources contained in the marked territory. The Kratt brothers conclude that by marking territories, lemurs prevent fights. Donita Donata and Dabio are making their way through the Madagascan forest, using a smell detector to find smells. One smell (a lemur scent mark) intrigues Donita, mainly because she has never smelled it before. She orders Dabio to collect as much of the smell as he can. Chris joins the rest of Troop Tamarind and suns himself. A lemur challenges Chris to a stink fight over his spot. The lemur saturates its tail with scents by rapidly rubbing it against its arm, and afterwards waves the scents at Chris. Chris names the lemur Stinkflicker before getting knocked out. Aviva responds by upgrading the Creature Power Suit with scent glands for stink fighting. By the time she is done, however, the crew becomes aware of Donita’s presence in the forest. Aviva finds Chris and informs him of the situation, subsequently giving him the updated Lemur Disc. With the territorial scent marks gone, Troop Tamarind enters Troop Clingon’s territory. While the troops jump fight, the Kratt brothers start scent marking the trees. The fight convinces Donita that she has had it with lemurs, and she leaves Madagascar. The lemurs stop fighting each other after the scent marks are restored. At the end, the Wild Kratts summarize their adventure, and the Kratt brothers stink fight each other for fun. The show transitions into the concluding live action segment. The Kratt brothers follow lemurs to a ficus tree and watch them scent mark the surrounding trees and stink fight. Afterwards, they conclude the episode by saying “Keep on creature adventuring; we’ll see you on the creature trail!” Characters *Chris Kratt *Martin Kratt *Aviva *Koki *Jimmy Z *Donita Donata *Dabio Animals Animation Note: Featured animals are in bold. *'Ring-tailed Lemur': Clingon, Stinkflicker *Warty Chameleon *Band-eyed Drone Fly *Bicolored Stink Bug (called Stink bug) Key facts and Creature Moments *Ring-tailed lemurs have a special tooth for grooming themselves called a tooth comb. *Lemurs use smells to send messages with their tails. *Lemurs live in a matriarchal society — females are the leaders and low-ranking lemurs are the last in the group for food and privileges. Trivia *Martin calls his lemur troop after baby Clingon. *Chris named his lemur troop after tamarind fruit, a lemurs’ favorite food. He also names a male from that troop: Stinkflicker. *This is the second time Martin becomes a young animal and plays with a baby animal, while Chris is an adult and gets into a fight with a dominant animal. The first time was in "Kickin' It With the Roos". Gallery 11156145 831128900275382 3570848872560457633 n.png Lemur Stink Fight-Wk.PNG The Bros Packing.png Bros About to Wake up crew.png Wake up call FAIL.png Ouch!.png Aviva Crushing Bros.png Huddle Up.png Callback Photos in BG.png Martin and Lemurs.png Martin sees Lemurs.png Clingon.png Ring-tailed Lemur Martin.png Martin and Clingon.png Chris with Seeds.png Lemur sees Seed.png Chris Actitaving Lemur powers.png Aviva on Creature Pod.png Lemur stink Fight.Wk.10.PNG Lemur Chris with Seed.png Alpha Female Lemur.png Lemur Stink Fight-Wk.03.png Chris Losing to Fight.png Aviva on Creature Pod 2.png Chris is Down.png Chris coughing.png Derpy Chris Lemur.png Aviva and Lemur Chris2.png Shadow.png Lemurs Relaxing.png LOL Donita.png You're looking at it!.png Koki Calling Martin.png Jimmy With Stinky Sock.png Chris Marking on tree.png Lemurs Marking.png Aviva and Chris Lemur.png Chris Bumps into tree.png Aviva and Lemur Chris.png Lemur Stink Fight-Wk.17.png Stink Fliker.PNG Martin putting Clingon.png Clingon on Martin.png Can You Keep A Secret, Clingon.png Seeds left behind.png Chris with 2.0 Disc.png Stink Flicker Blocking Chris.png Aviva and Lemur.png Squish.png Disc 2.0 Complete!.png Yuck Jimmy.png Chris Giving up.png Mom Lemur Growling.png Lemurs Fighting.png This is bad!.png Martin and Clingon Dodge.png Martin Reactaiving.png Clingon Clinging on to Martin.png Lemur on Donita's Face.png Aviva and Lemur Bros.png Chris Vs Martin.png Crew Watching Lemur Bros fight.png WK320_Stink-Fight.png Lemur Stink Fight.Wk.11.PNG Lemur Stink Fight.Wk.12.PNG Lemur Stink Fight-Wk.25.png References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes with Villains Category:Episodes written by Chris Kratt Category:Episodes directed by Chris Kratt Category:Episodes set in Africa Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes on home video